Kingdom Hearts: Secrets of Darkness
by KeybladeChloeNerd
Summary: Melody was just a girl in Twilight Town. She only just remembers her past as a child. There were 2 boys who impacted her life greatly. If only she could remember them. When one of the boys contacts her, she has to face her fears and leave behind her life to find her brother... My first Kingdom Hearts story


_**Kingdom Hearts: Secrets of Darkness **_

_**Melody was just a girl in Twilight Town. She only just remembers her past as a child. There were 2 boys who impacted her life greatly. If only she could remember them. When one of the boys contacts her, she has to face her fears and leave behind her life to find her brother...**_

_**My first Kingdom Hearts story. This first chapter is Pre-KH2 just so ya know. ^-^ **_

_**I don't own KH. I only own Melody (Own Character). **_

* * *

Everything seemed so easy. So simple. We were yet to discover the chaos before us...

I was only a baby when I last saw you so I only remember you faintly. You had sea green eyes, a nice smile and gave out the best hugs. Then after what happened to our small family back home and got seperated. I remember there was another boy, He was speical. You and the boy were 4 while I was 2. I would do anything to see you and that boy again. I want to hear your voice, touch your face again and see those brilliant eyes. Please can I see you? It's beem 14 years...

* * *

I sighed as I woke up to an average morning in my room in Twilight Town. Nothing ever happened around here. My life was fairly normal. I went to school, had friends, crushed sometimes. I was just a 16 year old girl. But I couldn't wipe the stain on my memory of when I was a child. '_Another day without him' _I thought as I walked to my wordrobe. Then as if on cue, my phone bleeped with someone speical to me. I blushed smiling.

**FROM: Roxas**

**Mornin' Pretty Songbird : - ) U ok? x'**

He called me that because I played guitar and my name was Melody. I replied back:

**FROM: Melody**

**Yes thx. Just woke up. Might go 2 the woods 2 c If I can go into that mansion. Wanna come? :3 xx**

**FROM: Roxas**

**Ok then. With Pence and Hayner in the Usual Spot m. Meet at 9am? xx**

**FROM: Melody**

**Its a date x Tell them I said hi**

**FROM: Roxas**

**:-* Love ya :3 xxx**

I blushed hard. I thought carefully before replying.

**FROM: Melody**

**Love u too. gtg. c ya at 9**

I changed into a Maroon tee shirt, bolero and jeans with red sneakers. I brushed my silver shoulder length hair before heading downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

"Morning Melody. You're up early!" my grandma Rose smiled at me. She handed me a bowel of cereal and I sat down.

"Yeah I'm meeting Roxas at nine," I sighed as I ate the small bowel of cereal.

"Thats so sweet. You two remind me of me and Alfred before he passed away. Ah those were the days," Rose sighed sadly. Her husband and my grandpa Alfred died when I was 5. We sat awkwardly for a minute. I noticed the clock read 8:55.

"Oh Gosh he is gonna be here in 5 minutes. Thanks for the breakfast Grandma," I exclaimed rushing to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

A knock at the door had me running. I smoothed down my shirt and fixed my hair before opening the door.

"Hey Roxas," I greeted.

"Hey Mel," Roxas replied swooping in to kiss my cheek. I noticed he had a bag with him.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just stuff Hayner and Pence gave me last minute," blushed Roxas. "Let's go."

* * *

"So what are we even doing here?" Roxas asked once we got to the woods.

"Look around the woods then go to the mansion," I answered. Suddenly a faint painful wimpering was heard in the tree above us.

"What the?" I began. I peered into the trees branches and saw a faint glow. I hoisted myself onto a low branch to see what it was. Unfortunatly I leaned a bit far and fell from the branch. Thankfully Roxas was standing under the tree and fell into his arms.

"T-thanks," I whispered as Roxas put me slowly onto the grass.

"Do you want me to go up the tree?"

"I think I'm capable of climbing a tree Roxy," I winked before climbing. He hated when someone called him Roxas.

The voice got louder as I got closer to it in the tree.

"Kupohh..." It was a tiny yellow moogle trapped within the thornes and branches. It looked as if it was in a fair bit of pain. I shuffled closer to it and tried to break the brambles apart attempting to free the poor creature.

"Its okay little guy. I just hope you're a guy or I'm stupid," I strained grabbing the Moogle into my arms finally freeing the poor thing.

Going down a tree using one hand is hard. Suddenly the branch my foot was on broke in half and I fell, clutching the moogle to my chest.

"Melody!" Roxas yelled running towards me. Then everything went black.

_**A.N: Thanks for reading so far! I'm active on the Cars Fanfiction archive and I do DeviantArt (Names CutieChloeGal) where I'll also be posting this as well as art for this fanfiction. **_

_**Chloe xx**_


End file.
